


Elementals

by Fanfictionreader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Elementals, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionreader/pseuds/Fanfictionreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made a crazy story,  what if Stiles is an Elemental  an Ice Elemental and he has an Elemental pack (Non wolves) The story starts at the Hale house fire  and Stiles is hunting the one who stole something very valuable to him. please check it out.  Sex scene may happen in part 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elementals

'In this universe there is one absolute... everything freezes.' -Freeze in the Batman movie.

 

The sky rumbled as a balance was interrupted. A person with a keen sense of hearing and smell could hear faint screams and cries of pain and could smell wood and plastic burning. The sky rumbled loudly and seven black smoke jumped out of a invisible portal and landed on the driveway in front of a burning mansion.

"Issac, summon the rain, hard as you can make it." a strawberry blonde girl ordered.

"Yes." a curly hair boy stepped forward and his eyes glows as the sky above clouded and started to pour rain onto the area.

"Its not working fast enough, Lydia slow the flames, I'll go in and release them." a buzzed cut hair commanded.

"Are you sure, Stiles?" Lydia said already unleashing her power over fire.

"Of course." Stiles smiled and strode forward his blue robe flapping in the harsh rain and wind. Wind that Jackson provided.

Stiles stood in front of the house, his face itchy from the heat of the flames. He brought his hands out and muttered a spell and with a twist brought his hands toward himself and with a loud rumble and cracking a long ice tunnel burrowed from the entrance to the basement doors, the floor of the tunnel turned into steps.

"Be careful." a dark color boy by the name Boyd.

Stiles nodded and walked into the tunnel, he quickly looked up to see the house in flames, the picture looked distorted through the ice, Stiles made sure that his power is re-enforcing the ice so it don't melt and collapsed on him. he came upon the door which was barred and locked. He could hear the frantic calls and howls of those trapped inside. 

Stiles closed his eyes and blew cold air, it was so cold the doors became ice itself and with a loud grunt Stiles kicked the doors causing them to shatter and collapsed into a pile of rubble.

He saw all eyes on him, some glowing and shifting preparing for attack.

"Peace, come with me if you want to live, the ice won't last long." Stiles commanded and turned and walked up the steps quickly, he could fast rustling of a mass of people following him up.

Once he was out of the mansion, the people behind him all but ran out fleeing the still burning mansion.

"Stiles, this is a gas fire, I can't control it much longer." Lydia snapped.

Stiles turned and went to the nearest person, "You, is there anyone left inside?" Stiles ordered.

The guy shook his head, Stiles nodded and turned to Lydia, "Let it burn now. Issac stop the rain, there is nothing more we can do now. Everyone is safe."

Stiles looked around, "Damn it, she escaped us! Erica, is she still in the forest?" Stiles stated.

Erica closed her eyes, "She was, but she is on the road now."

"Boyd?"

"I can't, she is too far and there are people around, they could get hurt, you know mother's rules."

"Damn it, why does she care about the humans, they betrayed her, they blacken her Skies and poisoned her Oceans and by so doing they weakened us." Stiles growled, "Fine, Scott, send a shadow after her to keep track." Scott nodded and a shadow zoomed away from his body.

"How many times does that bitch has to die for us to get peace!" Stiles snarled.

"Just be glad she is mortal now, hopefully it will be the last." Lydia said.

Stiles sighed and looked into the clear skies.

Several growls interrupted his meditation. Stiles turned his head and saw three wolves, one red eyes and two blue eyes.

"Peace wolves, we are not here to harm you." Lydia stated.

"Who are you?" the red eyes wolf demanded.

"We are the Elementals, but I go by the name Stiles, this is Lydia, and these are Jackson, Scott, Erica, Boyd and Issac, pleased to meet you, Alpha of the Hale pack." Stiles made a small bow.

"Why are you here?"

"We are hunting someone, she was here and she was the one who started the fire."

Alpha snarled.

"Alpha," A woman said. "She is not improving," the woman said sounding broken.

"Whats wrong," Erica asked.

The two stared at her for a moment, "Our youngest cub, my daughter is injured, she won't wake, her heart is slowing down," the woman said with unshed tears.

"Issac can heal her, if can bring her to him," Stiles said as Issac stepped next to him.

The wolves regarded them and the woman turned and picked up the child despite the Alpha's weak protests.

She walked up to Issac, her daughter slumped in her arms. Issac raised his hand and placed it on the girl's forehead.

"Smoke inhalation," Issac stated and his hand glowed white and after a few concentrated moments, the girl moved, her heart beat loud and vibrate.

"Well done Issac," Stiles praised and Issac seemed to preen.

The woman stepped back embracing her daughter tightly.

"Stiles, She is on the move, my shadow found her." Scott said.

"Very well, lets go." Stiles said. "Hale pack, we bid you farewell."

The group turned only to be blinded by the headlights of a black car racing towards them.

"Wait," the alpha said, "Will you come back?"

"Possibly," Lydia said.

"Well, my name is Talia, and you are welcome to the territory.

"Thank you," the group said and made a small bow before disappearing one by one in the black smoke. Stiles was the last and he looked at the frantic green eyed hunk that was running towards them before leaving. 

***

Derek and Laura along with Peter was running towards the pack and the strange group that disappeared in the black smoke.

"What happened?" Laura asked shocked.

"Hunters," Talia said softly looking at the remains of her house.

"Peter," the woman walking quickly to him.

"Are you alright, love?" he whispered embracing the woman and the child in her arms.

"We are fine, now, thanks to the Elementals."

"Yes, we have much to thank them for, I do hope they will return soon." Talia said.

Derek stayed in the back thinking of the buzzed cut hair kid he saw before he disappeared.

"Who are you," he whispered.


End file.
